The One
by Wildcat Inc
Summary: We are really bad with summarys, but it mostly about WWE Superstars falling in love and there are other people that try to stop them...Sounds bad, we know, but u will love this story, WE promise!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The One Author: Janeen and Maranda Emails: JeffNnene2000@aol.com and JCLance4Life@aol.com Rated: PG-13 Summary: We are really bad at summaries so you are going to have to read to find out what happens. Characters: Taker/Steph, Jeff/Torrie, Matt/Victoria, Lita/Edge, Nidia/Brock, Chris/Stacy, Vince, Sable, Big Show, Test, Goldberg, Christian, Triple H, Randy Orton, and Ric/Linda and more..  
  
A/N: We don't own any of these WWE Superstars; we only own the situation they are in. Well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Torrie Wilson was getting ready for her match agenst one of her friends Nidia. Torrie was lasing up her boots when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Torrie said  
  
"It's me Nidia" Nidia said from the other side of the door. Torrie got up and got the door. Torrie said hi to her friend as she let her in.  
  
"Ready to get your butt kick by me?" Nidia asked with a smile sitting down next to Torrie.  
  
"Yea right" Torrie said. "We have to go over our Match" Nidia said. As Torrie was finishing lasing up her boots and talking to Nidia, Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it" Torrie said.  
  
"Its Matt and Jeff" Matt Hardy said though the door.  
  
"Oh cool, your 'boyfriend' Jeff is here" Nidia said smiling. Torrie just rolled her eyes and opend the door. Matt and Jeff said hi to everyone as they walked in.  
  
"So what do you guys want?" Torrie asked looking at Matt.  
  
"Well the match has change to a tag match from you two fighting, its going to be use two and Torrie fighting Nidia, Jamie Noble and A-train" Matt said looking at both the girls.  
  
"What!" Torrie said shocked. "Why who said so?" Torrie asked looking at Matt still shocked.  
  
"I guess Vince, Stephanie came up to me and told me" Jeff said looking at Torrie. 'Man she locks beautiful when she is mad' Jeff thought to him self. He was looking at her up and down with his eyes. She had on a tight pink top with matching leather pants and her black wrestling boots. Torrie was to mad to notice Jeff intensively looking at her. Nidia notice Jeff looking at Torrie. She really wishes some one like Jeff could look at her like that, but instead she is forced to be with her boy Friend...Paul Haymen.  
  
"Well me and Jeff have to get ready, see you out in the ring" Matt said. Jeff didn't hear is brother until Matt popped him up side the head.  
  
"Come on dork face" Matt said laughing. Nidia and Torrie stared giggling when Jeff left.  
  
"You know Jeff really likes you" Nidia said looking at Torrie.  
  
"Yea sure" Torrie said getting up to leave the room with Nidia right behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stephanie McMahon was talking to Trish Stratus about Stephanie's match with Sable. Trish and Stephanie always hang out with each other. Trish always looked up to Stephanie. They were like sisters. As Steph and Trish were talking, Undertaker and Shane McMahon came up to the two women.  
  
"Hey sis, Hey Trish" Shane said looking at both girls but kept his eyes on Trish.  
  
"Hey Steph, hey Trish" Taker said looking at both girls but kept his eyes on Stephanie.  
  
"Hey guys, what have you guys been up to?" Stephanie said looking at her brother and The Undertaker.  
  
"Nothing really, we were bored, so we decided to hang out with you guys" Shane said.  
  
"Cool, I have my match after Torrie, the Hardy Boyz, Nidia, Jamie and A- train" Stephanie said looking at Taker. Steph notice that Taker was looking her up and down. 'I hope he does not find me attractive' Stephanie said to her self. Shane did the same with Trish.  
  
"Well good luck then" Taker said still looking at Stephanie. Then Stephanie, Shane, Taker, and Trish heard Vince McMahon call out for his two kids.  
  
"See you later Trish, bye Taker" Stephanie said locking her eyes with Taker.  
  
"Bye Steph. Bye Shane" Trish said keeping her eyes on Shane. Shane and Stephanie walked away going to there Fathers office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shane, Steph, sit down" Vince McMahon said. Stephanie and Shane sat were they were facing there Father.  
  
"Ok, let's have a Father Kid talk" Vince said looking at both his kids seriously. Vince got up out his chair to face both his kids.  
  
"Son, do have a crush on Trish" Vince McMahon asked looking at his son with a displeased face.  
  
"What is it to you" Shane asked looking at his father.  
  
"Don't give me that lip Shane, now answer the question" Vince said frantic. 'Why does he care I have felling for Trish, he can't control my love life' Shane thought.  
  
"Yea, so what" Shane said giving his dad a serious face.  
  
"Well, I hope you know that she is nothing but a tramp" Vince said.  
  
"No she is not" Shane said angrily, Stephanie also had gotten mad at the comment he mad about her friend.  
  
"Oh Shane O' Mac doesn't have a crush on her, but he is in Love with a bitch that sleeps with Different men!" Vince said with a cocky smile.  
  
"You just shut the fuck up about her, she is not a bitch and so what I like her" Shane yelled furiously. Shane got up to leave but Vince grabs him by the arm.  
  
"You listen to me, I ever see you near that Slut or else even looking at her I will personally make shore she gets ride of got it!" Vince said in a hard harsh voice. Shane just gave his dad a cruel look and just walked away. Vince then turned his attention to Stephanie. Stephanie just gave her dad a look.  
  
"Now for you young lady, I want you to stay away from Undertaker, he is no good for you" Vince said  
  
"Why are you so intimidated by Taker and Trish, you don't run our love lives" Stephanie said Sticking up for her Best friend and Taker. Vince got mad now, all his anger he took out on Stephanie. He went and slapped Stephanie's face. Stephanie got caught off guard by that. She held her face to her check.  
  
"Now you listen to me, I want you to stay away from Taker, you got that" Vince said angrily. Stephanie just nods her head and ran out Vince's office. Vince just stood there smiling to him self. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Stephanie McMahon ran out of her dads office crying. 'How could he do that to me I am his daughter' Stephanie thought to her self walking down the hall way of the arena still crying. She really did not want to go and have her match now, she felt so horrible right then and there. As Stephanie was walking she bump into Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Triple H.  
  
"Hey Steph, what's wrong?" Hunter asked looking worried. Ric also looked worried as Stephanie went straight into Ric's arms. Stephanie saw Ric as a father and Ric saw Stephanie as a daughter. Ric was going to kill who ever done this to her.  
  
"Stephanie what happened?" Randy asked rubbing her back.  
  
"D-daddy..he...hit..me" Stephanie said crying and sobbing in to Ric's arms. Ric and Triple H were now pissed.  
  
"Randy take Stephanie and watch over her, we are going to kick some ass" Ric said handing Stephanie to Randy. The two angry evolution men barge in to Vince office.  
  
"What the..." Vince yelled. Once he saw the two leaders of Evolution, he kept at his seat. "What are you doing here?" Vince asked looking at Ric and Triple H.  
  
"What did you do to Steph" Triple H said very angrily. 'That bitch told Ric and Triple H' Vince thought madly.  
  
"Nothing I..." Vince went to say but got cut off by Ric Flair.  
  
"Shut up! You hurt Stephanie again I will personally kill you my self" Ric said grabbing Triple H and leaving. Vince was now a pissed off man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stephanie went on to fight Sable that very night. Stephanie went out to the ring first, then Sable. Stephanie and Sable had a back and forth brawl. Stephanie was kicking and punching Sable really badly. Steph was taking out all her anger on Sable by beating her, kicking her, and slapping her madly. Stephanie came out as the winner of the match. But as Stephanie was about to leave; Triple H, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Undertaker, Victoria, and Chris Jericho came out to the ring. 'What the hell, what are they doing out here' Stephanie said looking at all the 6 superstars coming into the ring. She hopes her father didn't send them to attack her.  
  
Triple H had a big smile on his face. 'I hope this planes work' Triple H said to him self thinking about his plane he made with Chris Jericho, Ric, Randy, and Victoria. They all knew about Taker liking Stephanie, so they all though up of a plane to get them together.  
  
As Triple H got to the ring, he got the mic and said "You people are wondering why I'm out here tonight?" Some of the Fans were booing and some of the fans were cheering.  
  
"Well I have some new members to add to Evolution" The fans stared to mummer in the crowd.  
  
"Here is the toughs Diva in the WWE and now part of Evolution Victoria" The crowd stared to boo Victoria.  
  
"We have American Bad Ass as the now the new member of Evolution the Undertaker" The crowd stared to cheer for him and yell his name.  
  
"We the dominate Female in the WWE and now the new Diva of Evolution Stephanie McMahon" The crowed had a mixture of boos and cheers.  
  
"And we have the King of the World, the first WWE Undisputed Champion and exclusive to Evolution... Chris Jericho!" The crowed stared to cheer and boo for the new members of Evolution. Vince also saw this, he was very pissed by this, it wasn't because he didn't make this part of the show, it was because Stephanie was going to be next to The Undertaker!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* later that night~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Hardy Boyz and Lita were hanging out at a club, dancing and having a good time. They were all sitting down eating when they saw Edge, Christian, Chris Jericho, Stephanie, Torrie and Rey Mysterio.  
  
"Hey my peeps" Christian said with a huge smile. The Hardyz and Lita just rolled there eyes and just said hi. Everyone said hey to everyone.  
  
"Hey Steph, what are you doing here?" Lita asked surprise to see her hanging with Chris, Edge, and Rey.  
  
"Hey Torrie" Jeff said getting up to give her a huge. Torrie was surprised by the huge, but she did not care.  
  
"Hey Jeff" She said after she broke the huge. Jeff and Torrie looked at each for a few minutes.  
  
"Awe isn't that cute, BUT IT'S WRONG!" Matt and Edge said together. Everyone stared to laugh as Jeff and Torrie stared to blush.  
  
Everyone settled down and stared to relax and party. It was getting close to midnight, but Torrie, Steph, Lita, Edge, Christian, Chris, Jeff, Matt, and Rey did not care what time it was. They were having so much fun hanging out they really did not care.  
  
Torrie, Jeff, Edge, and Lita were already out on the dance floor getting there party on, while Stephanie, Christian, Jericho, Matt and Rey just sat and drank beer. As Stephanie was lisning to Torrie talk, she saw the undertaker come in with Triple H, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon and Trish Stratus. Stephanie kept her eyes one Taker as he walked in with Triple H.  
  
"Go talk to him" Lita said to Steph. Stephanie looked at Lita.  
  
"Oh I don't know.." Stephanie went to say but got cut off by Rey Mysterio.  
  
"We all know you like The Undertaker, so be the big person and ask him to dance with you" Rey said to Steph. Stephanie looked at Rey then at Taker. 'Ok, Rey is right I should just ask him out to dance with me' Stephanie said to her self. With out saying a word, Stephanie got up and walked over to where the Undertaker was sitting.  
  
Undertaker was sitting and talking to Shane, Hunter, Ric, Randy, and Trish. As he was looking around, he notices his crush Stephanie McMahon was walking up to him. He got a little bit nerves.  
  
"Hey Taker" Stephanie said in a soft voice.  
  
"Hey Steph" Undertaker said getting up from his seat to stand in front of Stephanie.  
  
"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me." Stephanie asked looking into Taker's light green eyes.  
  
"You are asking me to dance?" Taker asked giving Stephanie a grin. Stephanie just nodded her head. Then Taker and Stephanie walked to the dance floor as the song "They Don't Know" By Jon B came blaring though the speakers.  
  
Jeff and Torrie saw Stephanie and Taker slow dance in the middle of the Dance floor. Jeff then looked at Torrie with a small smile.  
  
"Would like to dance with me?" Jeff asked in a soft sweet voice. Torrie just smiled and said "Yes". Both the couples walked out to the dance floor and dance to the soft music. 2 minutes later Shane McMahon and Trish Stratus went out to the dance floor and stared to dance.  
  
After the song was done, Taker was going take Stephanie back to the hotel, Jeff and Shane was going to do the same with Trish and Torrie. But as they were all leaving, The Big Show, Sable, Rhyno, Goldberg, and Rico sat at the bar staring at the 6 couples.  
  
"This will sit well with Vince" Big Show said with an evil laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I hope you guys like this chapter, thanks for anyone who reviewed our story! 


End file.
